Prawda
by Ammaviel
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Po drugiej bitwie o Hogwart Harry czuje się przytłoczony. Na sumieniu ciążą mu ci, którzy oddali życie w walce z zastępami popleczników Voldemorta. Spokój odnajduje w gabinecie dyrektora, gdzie portret Albusa Dumbledore'a przekazuje mu tajemniczą szkatułkę, w której znajduje się klucz do przeszłości i tajemnicy jego narodzin. AU Wzmianki miłości OC/? Dla bezpieczeństwa T


**Prawda**

Bitwa skończyła się. Voldemort został pokonany, jego horkruksy zniszczone by tym razem nie mógł już powrócić. Hogwart opanowała cisza, jaka towarzyszy tylko śmierci. Po korytarzach niczym duchy, snuli się zwycięscy szukając rannych i zabitych pośród gruzów niegdyś wspaniałego zamczyska, które na przestrzeni kilku godzin zamieniło się w ruinę. Ci Śmierciożercy, którzy uszli z życiem zbiegli w strachu przed karą. Pozwolono im na to, nikt nie miał siły ruszyć w pościg. Jutro, jutro walka zacznie się od nowa, lecz dziś…dziś nadszedł czas na żałobę.

Poległych bohaterów ułożono w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie każdy mógł im oddać hołd. Obok siebie leżeli tam Nimfadora i Remus Lupin, razem nawet po śmierci. Fres Weasley, jak za życia otoczony rodziną. Mały Colin Creevey, którego tym razem zawiodło szczęście, to samo co przed laty uchroniło go przed bazyliszkiem. Nie zdążył zobaczyć triumfu swego idola. Obok niego spoczywało ciało Lavender Brown, zmarłej z powodu ran zadanych przed Fenrira Greybacka. Dalej leżał Severus Snape, aż do dnia swej śmierci uznawany za zdrajcę i mordercę Albusa Dumbledore'a. A także wielu, wielu innych, którzy oddali życie za sprawę.

Harry Potter nie mógł już znieść poklepywania po plecach i słów podziękowania. Podczas gdy wszyscy dookoła radowali się z wygranej, on siedział w kącie, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Pokonał jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziei świata, ale nie potrafił się z tego cieszyć. Na sumieniu ciążyli mu wszyscy, którzy polegli podczas bitwy, tylko dlatego, że Voldemort chciał go dopaść. Gdyby tylko to coś pomogło z ochotą zająłby ich miejsce byle tylko oszczędzić cierpień ich rodzinom. Nie potrafił myśleć o małym Teddym, który nigdy nie pozna swoich wspaniałych rodziców. Choć duch Remusa zawezwany przez Kamień Wskrzeszenia próbował go pocieszyć, Harry nie umiał uwolnić się od poczucia winy. To właśnie ona sprawiła, że wymknął się z Wielkiej Sali, gdzie radowano się z końca wojny, ani na chwilę nie zapominając o poległych i powędrował korytarzami prosto przed siebie.

Otaczały go gruzy niegdyś wspaniałego zamku, tak dobrze mu znanego. Zacisnął mocno powieki by powstrzymać łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Wszystkie jego decyzje, wszystkie dobre intencje doprowadziły właśnie do tego. Tylu dobrych ludzi nie żyło. Hogwart był w ruinie, przez niego. Sprawiało mu to fizyczny ból. Zataczając się brnął dalej przed siebie, przytłoczony odpowiedzialnością i wyczerpany. Nogi niosły go same i nim się zorientował znalazł się przed gargulcem strzegącym wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Wymamrotał hasło pod nosem i został wpuszczony do środka.

Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej opuścił to pomieszczenie by pójść do Zakazanego Lasu, na śmierć. Wtedy sądził, że naprawdę umrze i bał się jak jeszcze nigdy. Nawet w Komnacie Tajemnic nie był tak przerażony, może dlatego, że nie do końca pojmował co mu grozi. Potem, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, podczas konfrontacji z Syriuszem gniew przysłonił mu wszystkie inne uczucia. Na cmentarzu wszystko działo się zbyt szybko by miał czas się bać. Lecz teraz, z własnej woli udał się przed oblicze człowieka, który miał go zabić bez mrugnięcia okiem. I bał się jak każdy inny człowiek na jego miejscu. Ale przeżył. Nie wiedział jakim cudem, dalej do końca tego nie rozumiał.

W gabinecie nic się nie zmieniło. Myślodsiewnia dalej stała tam gdzie ją zostawił, obok pustej żerdzi Fawkesa. I tylko portret Albusa Dumbledore'a nie był już pusty. Pozostali byli dyrektorzy dalej przebywali z wizytą na innych obrazach, ciesząc się i świętując wypędzenie Śmierciożerców, lecz on powrócił już i teraz patrzył na Harry'ego smutnymi, niebieskimi oczami.

-Wszystko skończone profesorze – przemówił Harry, ze zmęczeniem opadając na fotel za biurkiem. Dumbledore z powagą skinął głową i uśmiechnął się. – On nie żyje.

-Od początku wiedziałem, że ci się uda drogi chłopcze – powiedział cicho. Harry ciężko oparł łokcie na stole i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Był zmęczony i najchętniej znalazłby jakieś spokojne miejsce i poszedł spać. Wiedział jednak, że gdy tylko zamknie oczy ujrzy jeszcze raz wszystkie wydarzenia minionej nocy i wolał walczyć ze znużeniem niż mu się poddać. – Nie było nigdy nikogo kto lepiej by sobie z tym poradził.

Harry prychnął. Nie chciał by zabrzmiało to lekceważąco, lecz wyszło jak wyszło. Zmęczenie zaczynało kierować jego postępowaniem i nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

-To co było ukryte w zniczu wypadło mi z rąk w Zakazanym Lesie. Nie wiem dokładnie gdzie i nie zamierzam tego szukać. Mam słuszność?

-Mój kochany chłopcze –odparł Dumbledore – To mądra i odważna decyzja, ale mogłem się tego po tobie spodziewać. Czy ktoś wie, gdzie to upadło?

-Nie, nikt - odpowiedział Harry, a Dumbledore pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową. – Chcę jednak zatrzymać dar Ignotusa.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Ależ oczywiście, Harry, należy do ciebie! Zatrzymaj ją, a kiedy nadejdzie czas, przekaż dalej!

- No i jest jeszcze to.

Uniósł w górę Czarną Różdżkę, a Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na nią ze czcią, czego Harry, pomimo stanu skrajnego wyczerpania i oszołomienia, w jakim się znajdował, wolałby nie dostrzec.

- Nie chcę jej - powiedział Harry - Wiem, że ma potężną moc ale wolę swoją. Więc...

Pogrzebał w woreczku wiszącym na szyi i wyciągnął dwie połówki różdżki z ostrokrzewu, utrzymywane razem tylko włóknem z pióra feniksa. Hermiona już dawno uznała, że nie da się jej naprawić, a on pomyślał teraz, że jeśli to nie poskutkuje, to rzeczywiście nic już jej nie naprawi.

Położył przełamaną różdżkę na biurku dyrektora, dotknął jej końcem Czarnej Różdżki i powiedział:

_- Reparo._

Dwie połówki różdżki połączyły się natychmiast, a z jej końca wystrzeliły czerwone iskry. Harry wziął do ręki swoją różdżkę z ostrokrzewu, o rdzeniu z pióra feniksa, i poczuł ciepło przenikające mu palce, jakby różdżka i ręka ucieszyły się z tego spotkania.

-Odłożę Czarną Różdżkę - powiedział Dumbledore'owi, który patrzył na niego ze wzruszeniem i wielkim podziwem - z powrotem tam, skąd ją zabrano. Może tam zostać. Jeśli umrę śmiercią naturalną, tak jak Ignotus, utraci swą moc, prawda? Jej poprzedni właściciel nie zostanie pokonany. To będzie jej koniec.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

-Jesteś bardzo mądry Harry. – przemówił stary dyrektor - I dokonałeś dziś czegoś niezwykłego. Dlatego sądzę, że nadszedł dzień, w którym wszystkie sekrety wyjdą na jaw. Widzisz…jest coś co powinieneś wiedzieć, teraz gdy już w żaden sposób nie wpłynie to na twoją misję. Tajemnica, którą powierzono mi siedemnaście lat temu, gdy byłeś zaledwie małym chłopcem.

Mimo zmęczenia Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na portret. Dumbledore dalej się uśmiechał, lecz w jego oczach lśnił smutek i melancholia.

-Stuknij różdżką w trzecią szufladę od góry Harry i otwórz ją – polecił dyrektor. Odpychając od siebie zmęczenie młodzieniec uczynił co mu przykazano. W środku znajdowała się prosta drewniana szkatułka, którą wyjął i postawił na biurku. Miała może dwadzieścia cali długości, dziesięć szerokości. Na wieczku wyrzeźbiono liście i delikatne, niewielkie kwiatuszki. Zaś przy zamknięciu widniało imię. Bryony.

-Śmiało Harry. Zajrzyj do środka – zachęcił Dumbledore z rozrzewnieniem. Harry zerknął na niego, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko uchylił wieczko. W środku szkatułkę wyłożono czerwonym aksamitem na którym leżało pięć kryształowych fiolek wypełnionych wirującą mgiełką, w której od razu rozpoznał wspomnienia. Cztery były oznaczone kolejnymi numerami i pochodziły z tego samego zestawu. Piąta, odrobinę większa zawierała płyn nieco ciemniejszy niż mleczna biel pozostałych.

-Siedemnaście lat przechowuję to dla ciebie – wyjaśnił portret gdy Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. – Te fiolki zawierają wspomnienia, które powinieneś obejrzeć. Może nie teraz. Nie dziś. Ale kiedyś na pewno. Ukryta w nich prawda może ci się nie spodobać, ale pomoże ci zrozumieć kim jesteś.

-Czy to wspomnienia moich rodziców? – spytał Harry głosem słabszym niż by chciał. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

-I tak i nie. – odparł spokojnie – Ukazują twoich rodziców, to prawda. Ale głównie mówią o pewnej młodej dziewczynie, z którą nierozerwalnie związany jest twój los.

-Bryony – szepnął Harry.

Dumbledore przytaknął.

-Chciała byś je miał. – wyjaśnił. Wzrok Harry'ego na powrót skierował się na jasną mgiełkę wirującą w pierwszym flakoniku. Pomyślał o tym z czym będzie musiał zmierzyć się gdy tylko wyjdzie za drzwi gabinetu. O zmarłych, którzy mieli z pewnością odwiedzić go we śnie. O Weasleyach, którym nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy. I od razu podjął decyzję.

Wyjął ze szkatułki fiolkę oznaczoną numerem jeden i przelał jej zawartość do Myślodsiewni. A potem uczynił krok do przodu i wyruszył w podróż.

* * *

_Znalazł się w przytulnej kuchni. Podłoga była wyłożona kafelkami, na ścianach wisiały szafki. Dominowały beże i brązy, a za oknem przysłoniętym lekką firanką widniał przydomowy ogródek zasypany śniegiem. Przy kuchence krzątała się smukła kobieta, w której w mgnieniu oka rozpoznał swoją matkę. Jego serce zabiło mocniej. Była naprawdę piękna. Rude włosy opadały jej na ramiona gęstymi puklami, a zielone oczy lśniły wesoło. Cały czas się uśmiechała i nim się zorientował Harry też się rozpromienił. Lily Potter gotowała nucąc pod nosem i chłopak przymknął oczy rozkoszując się jej śpiewem. Co chwila pochylała się nad piekarnikiem i z otwartych drzwiczek buchał zapach świeżo pieczonego ciasta. Jej kwiecista sukienka wirowała wokół nóg młodej czarownicy gdy obracała się napięcie w rytm melodii. Czyżby to było wspomnienie jego mamy?_

_-Lily? – odezwał się nagle ktoś. Dopiero wtedy Harry zauważył drugą osobę w pokoju. Drobna dziewczyna siedziała przy kuchennym stole. Była bardzo podobna do jego mamy, jej włosy, choć znacznie krótsze i mocno skręcone miały dokładnie taki sam kolor, nie mówiąc już o oczach. Z tym, że jej były podkrążone, twarz blada. Nerwowo wybijała paznokciami rytm na stole. To musiała być tajemnicza Bryony, właścicielka wspomnienia. – Możemy porozmawiać?_

_Lily zerknęła na nią przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej._

_-Oczywiście kochanie! – odparła wesoło, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. – Przecież cały czas rozmawiamy._

_-Nie tak Lily – westchnęła dziewczyna – Poważnie porozmawiać. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć._

_-No dobrze – mina Lily nieco zrzedła i pani Potter (a może jeszcze panna Evans? Harry nie był pewien kiedy dokładnie dzieje się to wspomnienie) wytarła dłonie ścierką kuchenną, a potem usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu. – O co chodzi Bryony? Źle dziś wyglądasz._

_-Bo ja… - dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. – zrobiłam coś głupiego. – wyznała bardzo cicho. Lily ujęła ją za rękę._

_-Spokojnie siostrzyczko. Wiesz, że cię kocham – zapewniła. Harry poczuł jak literalnie opada mu szczęka. Siostrzyczko? Jego matka miała jedną siostrę. Ciotkę Petunie, która nie rozmawiała z nią od momentu gdy Lily dostała list z Hogwartu. Kim była ta dziewczyna? Czy to możliwe, że dalej nie wiedział wszystkiego o swojej rodzinie? _

_Bryony delikatnie uniosła kąciki ust, ale nie rozpogodziła się. Westchnęła ponownie. _

–_Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. – odezwała się ponownie Lily głaszcząc dłoń młodszej dziewczyny._

_-To nie takie proste – szepnęła przysłaniając twarz dłonią. – Lily bo ja…bo ja..._

_Odetchnęła głęboko próbując się uspokoić, a potem wyrzuciła z siebie:_

_-Jestemwciąży._

_Przez długą chwilę nikt nic nie powiedział. Harry się nie dziwił. Sam nie potrafiłby wydusić słowa gdyby chciał. Bryony nie wyglądała na starszą od niego, kto wie może nawet była młodsza!_

_-C-co? – wydukała wreszcie Lily nie potrafiąc ukryć szoku. Bryony zrobiła się prawie tak samo czerwona jak jej włosy. Zmusiła się do wolnego oddechu._

_-Jestem w ciąży – powtórzyła robiąc przerwy przed każdym słowem. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy. – Prze-przepraszam cię Lily. Ja nie chciałam, naprawdę! Ja…ja._

_Szloch stłumił jej słowa. Wyrwała dłoń z chwytu siostry i objęła się w pasie, jakby próbowała sama się osłonić. Łzy kapały na jej bluzkę gdy spuściła głowę i zaniosła się płaczem._

* * *

Wszystko zawirowało i Harry wypadł z Myślodsiewni. Wylądował na twardej podłodze gabinetu i przejechał kilka stóp z rozpędu, prawie uderzając głową o regał.

-Co jest do… - wymamrotał pod nosem podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując ubranie. Nie rozumiał czego właśnie był świadkiem. Kogo widział razem ze swoją mamą? Dlaczego ta Bryony była taka podobna do Lily Potter? I co najważniejsze…jakie to wszystko miało dla niego znaczenie? Minęło już tyle lat…jego mama musiała już skończyć Hogwart. Miała może dwadzieścia lat… Może nawet była już z nim w ciąży. Czy to znaczyło, że…

-Mam kuzyna – wymamrotał Harry w przestrzeń. – Mam kuzyna?

Tym razem zwrócił się do portretu Dumbledore'a. Ale stary czarodziej tylko patrzył na niego smutnymi oczami znad okularów połówek.

-Mniej więcej w moim wieku… - myślała dalej na głos chłopak – Tu w Hogwarcie? Jak się nazywa? W jakim jest domu? Czy wie, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni? Panie profesorze…czy on wie cokolwiek?

-Mój drogi Harry – westchnął Dumbledore, jakby cały świat zawalił mu się na sędziwą głowę. – Odpowiedź na wszystkie twoje pytania znajduje się w tych flakonach. Wlej następny do Myślodsiewni, a poznasz prawdę.

* * *

_Tym razem wylądował w tym samym miejscu, które przed chwilą opuścił. Gabinet niewiele się zmienił przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat, tyle tylko, że za biurkiem siedział żywy i nieco młodszy Dyrektor Hogwartu. Zaś dwa fotele naprzeciw niego zajmowały siostry Evans. Bryony wyglądała nieco lepiej, choć twarz miała opuchniętą od płaczu. Lily już się nie uśmiechała, zachowywała pełną powagę._

_-Oczywiście wie pani, panno Evans – odezwał się surowo Dumbledore – że nie mogę tolerować takiego zachowania w mojej szkole._

_Harry zerknął na Bryony. Więc miał rację, jeszcze chodziła do szkoły. Ciekawe do której klasy? Dziewczyna spłoniła się i zagryzła zęby._

_-Wiem profesorze – jej głos był niewyraźny i ochrypły od płaczu. – I chciałabym pana przeprosić. Mrofesor McGonagall mówiła, że chciał pan wyznaczyć mnie na Prefekta Naczelnego. Przepraszam, że pana zawiodłam._

_-Moja droga – na ustach Dumbledore'a zaigrał delikatny uśmiech. – Wypadki chodzą po ludziach. Jak rozumiem masz zamiar urodzić to dziecko?_

_Miny obu sióstr były dla niego chyba wystarczającą odpowiedzią bo usiadł swobodniej. Żadna z dziewcząt zdawała się nie dopuszczać do siebie innego wyjścia i Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Przez moment bał się…ale nie, nawet gdyby Bryony wpadła na tak okrutny pomysł, jego matka nie pozwoliłaby na usunięcie. Prawda? _

_-Tak więc, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem panno Evans – skwitował Dyrektor zaplatając dłonie na piersi – Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć jak panienka sobie to wyobraża. Zakładam, że nie chce panienka by cała szkoła wiedziała o pani…sytuacji._

_Bryony energicznie pokręciła głową._

_-Byłoby wspaniale skończyć szkołę, ale… - zawahała się i uśmiechnęła słabo kładąc dłoń na swoim na razie płaskim brzuchu. – Ono jest ważniejsze._

_-Panie profesorze – wtrąciła mama Harry'ego rzucając siostrze przelotne spojrzenie – jeśli mogę…?_

_-Ależ oczywiście Lily – Dumbledore wskazał jej ręką by kontynuowała. Na policzki Lily wystąpiły rumieńce._

_-Rozmawiałam z Jamesem i on sądzi, że to dobry pomysł. – wyrzuciła z siebie, przeczesując_ _palcami włosy. Na jej palcu błysnęła obrączka. – Bree musi skończyć szkołę, co do tego się zgadzamy. Więc może…gdyby pan się zgodził Dyrektorze…mogłybyśmy się zamienić. Znaczy, ja bym poszła do szkoły zamiast niej i piła eliksir wielosokowy na przykład, a ona udawałaby mnie. Jeśli ogłoszę, że jestem w ciąży nikt się nie zdziwi. W końcu jesteśmy z Jimem małżeństwem już prawie rok. To byłoby tylko pod koniec, póki nic po niej nie widać Bree może spokojnie chodzić do szkoły. Ale za dwa, trzy miesiące…_

_-Acha – mruknął Dumbledore. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Czy to naprawdę była jego mama? Słynna Lily Potter, zawsze przestrzegająca zasad? Chciała oszukiwać cały Hogwart by oszczędzić swojej siostrze hańby? Gdy tak o tym myślał…ta sama Lily oddała_ _życie by go chronić. – Rozumiem. A co potem? Trzeba będzie wyjaśnić waszym znajomym co się dzieje._

_-Nie! – krzyknęła nagle Bryony zrywając się z miejsca. Na jej twarzy widniało nieskrywane przerażenie – Proszę, nie! Tylko nie to. Tylko James, bo on już wie… Błagam._

_Zwróciła się w stronę siostry._

_-Lily proszę! Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć. Niech sądzą, że to twoje dziecko… Przynajmniej do rozwiązania. Błagam!_

_I tak prosiła, i tak błagała, że Lily Potter powoli skinęła głową._

* * *

Tym razem opuszczenie Myślodsiewni było znacznie prostsze i Harry wylądował na własnych nogach. Ciężar informacji jednak przygiął go do ziemi o chłopak opadł na fotel przy biurku. Palcami przeciągnął po twarzy, próbując rozstrzygnąć czy to tylko okrutny sen, czy może coś mu się przywidziało.

-Zamieniły się – jęknął żałośnie – Panie profesorze…ale przecież moja mama…w którym to było roku? Gdzie ja wtedy byłem? Ona…musiałaby być już ze mną w ciąży, prawda?

-Obejrzyj następne wspomnienie Harry – westchnął z portretu Albus Dumbledore. – Właśnie po to je zostawiła. Żebyś poznał całą prawdę.

* * *

_Tym razem Harry znalazł się w nieznanym sobie miejscu. Stał na korytarzu pomalowanym na biało, a dookoła krzątali się ludzie w białych kitlach. W mgnieniu oka zorientował się, że ma do czynienia z jakimś szpitalem. Zaczął rozglądać się za znajomymi twarzami i w końcu dojrzał je na końcu korytarza. Ból przeszył mu serce na widok ludzi, którzy już nie żyli. _

_Remus siedział na plastikowym krześle pod ścianą i czytał ogromną książkę. Wyglądał inaczej niż gdy Harry ostatnio go widział, przed bitwą o Hogwart. Był młodszy, zdrowszy. W jego jasnych włosach nie dało się doszukać śladu siwizny. Tylko jego szaty tak samo jak wtedy gdy uczył w Hogwarcie widziały już lepsze czasy._

_-Uspokój się – westchnął właśnie gdy chłopak się do nich zbliżył. – Nic jej w tym nie pomożesz._

_Syriusz prychnął. Zupełnie nie przypominał siebie, chyba że tego jakiego Harry znał ze zdjęcia ślubnego swoich rodziców. Miotał się po poczekalni jak tygrys w klatce. Ciemnowłosy i odziany w czarny T-shirt i wyświechtane dżinsy. Na oparciu pobliskiego krzesła wisiała słynna skórzana kurtka._

_-Łatwo ci mówić Lunatyku – mruknął pod nosem nie przerywając wędrówki. Obok nich pochrapywał Peter Pettigrew, mały, grubawy chłopak o mysim wyglądzie. Na niego Harry nie zwrócił większej uwagi. Zamiast tego minął przyjaciół swego ojca i cicho wkroczył do Sali przed którą wszyscy trzej koczowali._

_ Przywitała go tam sala porodowa. Przez ułamek sekundy chciał się wycofać, uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej się dało, ale coś go powstrzymało. Na łóżku leżała Bryony, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Wyglądała jednak całkiem inaczej niż w poprzednim wspomnieniu. Dojrzalej. I piękniej, mimo że jej twarz wykrzywiał ból ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. U jej boku była Lily, kurczowo trzymająca ją za rękę. Za drugą ściskał wytrwale James Potter._

_-Jeszcze tylko trochę kochanie – przemawiała łagodnie Lily – Jeszcze odrobina. Postaraj się. Już niedaleko. Już widać główkę._

_-Już nie mogę Lily – wyspała Bryony pomiędzy okrzykami bólu. – Niech to się wreszcie skończy, proszę. Spraw by się skończyło._

_Harry nie potrafił na to patrzeć. Skupił się więc na twarzy przyszłej matki. Nie wiedział ile tam stał wpatrując się w jej oblicze mokre od potu i łez zanim w pokoju nie zabrzmiał płacz noworodka. Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się na dziecko, które położna już kładła na piersi matki. Było małe i pomarszczone, całe pokryte czerwoną, lepką mazią. Tylko na główce widniały pojedyncze kępki jasnych włosów._

_W jednej chwili twarz Bryony przeszła niezwykłą przemianę. Ból wyparował w mgnieniu oka, jakby wcale go tam nie było, zastąpiony przez ekstazę. I dziewczyna zaśmiała się chrapliwie, głosem zdartym od krzyczenia._

_-Gratuluję. Mają państwo syna – oznajmiła pielęgniarka uśmiechając się do Jamesa. Harry przestał cokolwiek rozumieć. – Jak go państwo nazwą?_

_Lily i James wymienili spojrzenia nad świeżo upieczoną matką, która wszakże wcale tego nie zauważyła bowiem cały czas wpatrywała się w swoje nowonarodzone dziecko._

_-Harry – wyjąkał wreszcie ojciec Harry'ego, głosem zduszonym z emocji – Harry James Potter._

* * *

Gdy tylko Harry wydostał się ze wspomnienia padł na podłogę łapiąc się za głowę. Setki, tysiące myśli przepychało się w jego skołatanym umyśle i walczył sam ze sobą by jakoś je opanować. W końcu, nie mogąc tego znieść krzyknął żałośnie i skulił się w sobie. Nie wiedział co to znaczyło. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie rozumiał co widział. Bryony urodziła jasnowłosego chłopczyka. Przez cały poród byli przy niej jego rodzice i to Rogacz, James Potter nadał dziecku imię. Jego imię, Harry'ego. Jak to w ogóle było możliwe? Dlaczego? Po co?

-Profesorze… - wyjąkał podnosząc głowę na portret – Co to wszystko znaczy? Kim jest ten chłopiec? Czemu nazywa się tak jak ja?!

Albus Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie i wskazał chłopakowi miejsce za biurkiem. Powoli Harry wstał z podłogi i usiadł gdzie mu kazano.

-Widzisz mój drogi chłopcze, to dziecko to nikt inny jak ty – przemówił portret łagodnym tonem i zanim Harry zdążył mu przerwać ciągnął dalej – Lily i James zawsze bardzo chcieli mieć dzieci, ale mimo miłości jaką do siebie czuli nie mogli spełnić swoich marzeń. Widzisz, James był bezpłodny. Powiedziano mu, że można to leczyć, ale kuracja mogła potrwać latami. A Bryony, twoja nieszczęsna ciotka przez przypadek zaszła w ciążę. Była dwa lata młodsza od Lily i piekielnie utalentowana. Gryffonka.

Dubledore westchnął ciężko zanim zaczął opowiadać dalej:

-Sam widziałeś, że to Lily wpadła na pomysł z zamianą. Tyle, że zamierzały przyznać się do wszystkiego gdy tylko twoja biologiczna matka skończy szkołę. I zrobiła to, skończyła z wyróżnieniem. OWUT-emy musiała pisać w odosobnieniu, brzuch miała już wtedy tak duży, że niewygodnie jej było siedzieć w ławce.

Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tej niezwykłej dziewczyny jaką była Bryony Evans.

-Ale potem twoich rodziców zaczęto atakować i stało się jasne, że Lily, jeśli nie oboje muszą się ukryć. W tamtych czasach Voldemort pragnął jeszcze by oboje stanęli po jego stronie. Zakon otoczył ich opieką, ale wszyscy dobrze wiedzieliśmy, że Bryony stanowi idealny cel. Sama nie była bezpieczna, a już na pewno nie mogła chronić niemowlęcia. Dlatego udałem się do niej, jeszcze zanim się urodziłeś i przekonałem by przekazała cię swojej siostrze i szwagrowi, a sama przystąpiła do Zakonu by stworzyć nowy, lepszy świat, w którym będzie mogła wreszcie zostać twoją matką.

-Zgodziła się? – wyjąkał zszokowany Harry, któremu takie zachowanie nie mieściło się w głowie. Dumbledore przytaknął.

-Kochała cię ponad wszystko. – stwierdził. – I jedyne czego pragnęła, to żebyś był szczęśliwy i bezpieczny. Urodziła cię, a potem usunęła się w cień i jako twoja ciocia obserwowała jak rośniesz i robisz się coraz silniejszy.

-Nie, to nieprawda! – chłopak zerwał się z fotela – Przecież jestem podobny do ojca. Wszyscy mi to mówią. Skóra zdjęta z Jamesa Pottera! Nie wmówisz mi, że mój ojciec zdradził żonę z jej własną siostrą.

-Nie Harry, oczywiście, że nie. – zaśmiał się starzec – Bryony i Lily spędziły miesiące dopracowując to zaklęcie, ale na tydzień przed twoim narodzeniem było gotowe. Widzisz, teraz wyglądasz jak one chciały byś wyglądał. Twoje prawdziwe oblicze jest tam, głęboko ukryte i obudzić je może tylko dźwięk twojego prawdziwego imienia wraz z nazwiskiem biologicznego ojca.

-Kto to? Kim był mój ojciec? – spytał Harry wpatrując się stalowym wzrokiem w portret. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno

-To wiedziała tylko Bryony. Chyba powiedziała Lily, ale nie mogę być pewien. – odparł spokojnie. Może zostawiła ci wspomnienie, które ci to wyjaśni, może nie. Nie wiem, nie widziałem ich.

-Zostały tylko dwa…

-Ach. – Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. – Spróbuj więc najpierw ten bez numeru. Sądzę, że powinieneś to zobaczyć najpierw.

* * *

_Dreszcze przeszły po plecach Harry'ego jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy w nowym miejscu. Znajdował się w zatęchłej piwnicy, do złudzenia przypominającej lochy pod dworem Malfoyów. Z sufitu kapała woda, ściany porastał mech. Panował półmrok, pośród którego chłopak dostrzegał mroczne sylwetki sześciu osób stojących dookoła czegoś co leżało na posadzce. Ich twarze skrywały charakterystyczne maski, na widok których dłoń Pottera instynktownie powędrowała do różdżki. Śmierciożercy._

_Powoli, działając wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi nakazującemu mu poszukać kryjówki i rozplanować atak, Harry przesunął się bliżej zgromadzenia. Co chwila musiał powtarzać sobie, że to tylko wspomnienie, że nie mogą go widzieć._

_-I jak szlamo? – odezwał się czyjś głos zdradzający zakorzenioną od lat arogancję i pogardę dla całego świata. Potter nie znał akurat tego Śmierciożercy, ale wystarczyły te trzy słowa by znienawidził go z całego serca. – Namyśliłaś się? Powiesz nam to, co chcemy wiedzieć?_

_Stojący obok niego Śmierciożerca poruszył się i przez ułamek sekundy Harry dostrzegł postać leżącą między nimi. Rude włosy lśniły na tle czarnego kamienia. Chłopak nie wytrzymał, pobiegł do niej, przenikając przez stojących mu na drodze oprawców. Padł na kolana u boku dziewczyny. Ledwo ją poznał, tak posiniaczona i zalana krwią była jej twarz. Niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzyła w sufit, a jej myśli błądziły gdzieś daleko, gdzie nie było zakapturzonych postaci, ani bólu. Jej mugolskie ubrania, poszarpane i brudne przesiąkło krwią płynącą z wielu ran. Złamana noga wygięta była pod niecodziennym kątem. Tylko ruch klatki piersiowej wskazywał na to, że kobieta jeszcze żyje._

_-Nie! – sapnął zrozpaczony Harry wyciągając ręce do matki, której nigdy nie znał. Wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk wściekłości gdy jego dłonie przeniknęły przez jej zmasakrowane ciało._

_-Hej! Szlamo! – powtórzył ten sam Śmierciożerca kopiąc ją w bok. Harry'ego świerzbiły ręce by pokazać mu jak kończą ci, którzy zadzierają z jego rodziną._

_-Ja spróbuję kuzynie – odezwał się inny aż za dobrze znany Potterowi. Lucjusz Malfoy leniwie uniósł różdżkę. Zaklęcie wypowiedział tak cicho, że tylko ci stojący najbliżej, w tym Harry, usłyszeli. Bryony rzuciła się gwałtownie gdy jej ciało ogarnął ból nie do opisania. Wargi zagryzła do krwi, byle tylko nie dać im satysfakcji i nie krzyczeć. Harry mógł tylko bezczynnie patrzeć jak dziewczyna, która w poprzednim wspomnieniu tuliła do piersi nowonarodzonego syna, wije się w konwulsjach u stóp szóstki oprawców._

_Eleganckim ruchem różdżki Malfoy zakończył zaklęcie pozostawiając swą ofiarę dyszącą_ _ciężko na podłodze._

_-I co teraz mała szlamo? – zakpił zakładając ręce na piersi. Pod maską zapewne uśmiechał się złośliwie. – Będziesz mówić?_

_-Prędzej… - dał się słyszeć zachrypły głos, całkiem niepodobny do jej prawdziwego. Resztką sił obróciła głowę by spojrzeć w zimne oczy Malfoya – umrę!_

_-To się da załatwić – mruknął drapieżnie Śmierciożerca._

_-Pospiesz się Lucjuszu – wtrąciła władczo stojąca po jego prawicy Bellatrix Lastrange. Jago jedyna twarz miała odkrytą. W jej dłoni tkwiła znajoma różdżka. – Nie mamy całego dnia. Czarnemu Panu zależy na tych informacjach._

_-Nic wam nie powiem! – warknęła Bryony, zbyt słaba by się poruszyć. – Nigdy ich nie dostaniecie. Są bezpieczni!_

_Tym razem nie zdołała się powstrzymać. Jej krzyki poniosły się korytarzami i długo jeszcze echo powtarzało je w podziemiach._

_-A teraz? – Bellatrix pochyliła się tak nisko że jej długie włosy dotknęły twarzy dziewczyny. Bryony nawet się nie skrzywiła. – Nie prosimy o tak wiele. Chcemy tylko wiedzieć gdzie ukrywają się Potterowie._

_W odpowiedzi zmaltretowana dziewczyna zrobiła ostatnią rzecz jakiej się po niej spodziewano. Zebrała całą swoją odwagę i splunęła w twarz Śmierciożerczyni. To był moment zbyt krótki by ktokolwiek mógł zareagować. W jednej chwili Bellatrix pochylała się nad ofiarą, a w następnej stała już kilka stóp dalej, pod ścianą i rzucała zaklęcie. Harry zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że to nie może być koniec bo przecież Bryony musiała przeżyć by zdeponować wspomnienie z tego dnia nim Lestange ryknęła:_

_-Avada kedavra!_

_Zielony błysk pomknął prosto w stronę umęczonej kobiety. Nie miała najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę i Harry w osłupieniu patrzył jak klątwa dosięga jego matki. Jednym ruchem różdżki Bellatrix zakończyła życie kobiety, która poświęciła wszystko by go chronić._

* * *

Czuł się pusty gdy wypadł ze wspomnienia. Nie miał nawet siły podnieść się z podłogi. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zapłakał. Płakał nad sobą, który nigdy nie znał rodziców, ani prawdziwych ani przybranych. Spędził z nimi jeden cudowny rok, lecz był zbyt mały by to pamiętać. Nad Lily i Jamesem Potterami, którzy ofiarowali mu wszystko co mieli, a gdy tego było mało poświęcili własne życie by go chronić. Nad ojcem, którego imienia nigdy nie miał poznać gdyż umarło razem z Bryony Evans. I wreszcie płakał nad tą młodą dziewczyną, nad swoją matką, która kochała go zanim jeszcze się urodził i dlatego go oddała.

-Czyje to wspomnienie? – wyjąkał pomiędzy atakami szlochu. Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

-Severusa – odparł smutno. Harry nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem. – Śmierć twojej matki…coś w nim zmieniła. Sądzę, że z powodu jej podobieństwa do Lily. Od tamtego dnia stał po naszej stronie. Gdy zginęła przekonał Śmierciożerców, że jej ciało powinni porzucić tam skąd ją porwali. Tylko dzięki temu ją znaleźliśmy.

-Gdzie…gdzie jest jej grób? – szepnął Harry, zbyt zmęczony by przemyśleć otrzymane informacje.

-W Dolinie Godryka – odparł były Dyrektor – Obok Potterów. Mogłeś go nie zauważyć gdy byłeś tam z panną Granger. Jest dość mały i niezbyt rzuca się w oczy.

Ponuro chłopak pokiwał głową.

-I Harry… - Dumbledore zawahał się. – Sprawdź jeszcze raz tę kasetkę.

Niczym robot chłopak wstał i zbliżył się do biurka gdzie dalej stała szkatułka jego Bryony. Jego matki, poprawił się szybko. Była jego matką. Urodziła go i kochała. Oddała życie za jego bezpieczeństwo. Miała prawo do tego tytułu.

W środku znajdowała się jeszcze jedna, ostatnia fiolka ze wspomnieniem. A obok niej leżała różdżka, długa i smukła. Miała mniej więcej dwanaście cali, drewna nie potrafił rozpoznać. Była bardzo delikatna, ale gdy zbliżył do niej rękę poczuł pulsującą moc, dalej aktywną mimo że właścicielka nie żyła od tylu lat. Ujął ją delikatnie i wyjął z pudełka.

-Różdżka twojej matki – westchnął Dumbledore. – Grusza, dwanaście i pół cala. Rdzeń z pióra hipogryfa. 16 grudnia 1980 roku, gdy Bryony zniknęła grupa poszukiwawcza znalazła tę różdżkę na ziemi w miejscu gdzie ostatnio widziano twoją matkę. Cztery dni później pojawiło się tam jej ciało.

-Gdzie? – w głosie Harry'ego zabrzmiała stal. Powoli odłożył różdżkę na biurko.

-Cardigan, w Walii – odparł starzec głaszcząc swoją bujną brodę. – Była tam na zlecenie Zakonu. Tajna misja.

-Była tam sama? – wyjąkał chłopak z bólem – Posłał ją pan samą profesorze? Mimo, że wiedział pan, że jest na celowniku? Jak pan mógł?!

Nowe łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Odwrócił się plecami od obrazu, nie chcąc więcej oglądać Dyrektora. Zamiast tego ponownie spojrzał w szkatułkę. Z początku myślał, że to bok pudełeczka się odkleja, wyciągnął więc rękę by to poprawić. Jego palce napotkały śliską teksturę fotografii. Zdumiony wyjął ją i spojrzał w twarz wesołej Bryony Evans. Była piękna. Jej rude, rozpuszczone włosy sięgały ramion, a oczy lśniły gdy obejmowała swój ogromny brzuch. Przy tym patrzyła na niego z tak wielką miłością, że Harry znowu się popłakał. Dziewczyna kołysała się lekko i chyba nuciła pod nosem próbując w ten sposób uspokoić swoje nienarodzone dziecko. Jego. Harry'ego. Zdawała się zupełnie nieświadoma obecności fotografa, tak pochłaniał ją jej własny świat zamieszkany tylko przez nią i jej synka.

Z tyłu była data. 13 lipca 1980. Prawie trzy tygodnie przed jego urodzinami. I pół roku przed jej śmiercią. Trudno było uwierzyć, że ta śliczna dziewczyna za zaledwie kilka miesięcy będzie martwa. Harry zadrżał na wspomnienie jej wyglądu w tamtych lochach. Krew w płomiennorudych włosach, sińce na twarzy, noga wygięta pod dziwnym kątem. Pamiętał to aż za dobrze. Znowu zapłakał. Wolno osunął się na fotel i przeciągnął palcami przez potargane włosy. Och jakże chciał zobaczyć swoją prawdziwą twarz! Ale nie mógł tego zrobić póki nie poznał nazwiska swojego ojca. Więc płakał, za wszystkie te dni gdy było mu ciężko i pragnął tylko jednego, rodziny.

A gdy łzy wyschły Harry sięgnął po ostatnią fiolkę. Tym razem ręka nie drżała mu gdy wlewał wspomnienie do Myślodsiewni. Srebrzysta mgiełka zawirowała w naczyniu. Zanurkował w nią bez wahania.

* * *

_Ponownie znalazł się w szpitalnej sali i momentalnie poczuł ulgę, że nie będzie musiał wracać do podziemi gdzie zmarła Bryony. Dookoła panowała ciemność i w pokoju paliła się tylko jedna lampa. Sprzęty rzucały długie cienie na ściany pomieszczenia. W rogu stało puste dziecięce łóżeczko. A od strony matki dochodził cichy szept._

_-Harry – powiedziała Bryony Evans leżąca na boku ze swoim maleńkim synkiem w ramionach. Dorosły Harry podsunął się bliżej by dojrzeć twarz dziewczyny. Malowało się na niej czyste uwielbienie. A mimo to jej policzki były mokre, a oczy zapuchnięte._

_-Harry - powtórzyła pośród mroku, gorączkowo całując czółko niemowlęcia. W jej głosie słychać było łzy. – Moje maleństwo. _

_Starszy Harry spojrzał we własną twarz sprzed osiemnastu lat. Niemowlę spało snem sprawiedliwego, zacisnąwszy piąstki przed sobą. Było małe i pomarszczone, ale dla Bryony nie mógł istnieć nikt piękniejszy, to akurat rzucało się w oczy. Nieregularne kępki blond włosów pokrywały główkę delikatnym meszkiem. Harry ponownie zastanowił się po kim odziedziczył tą kolorystykę._

_-Mój chłopczyk. – szepnęła Bryony - Bardzo cię kocham. Pamiętaj o tym. Najbardziej na świecie. Jutro musimy się rozstać, ale to nie znaczy, że cię opuszczę. Jestem w końcu twoją mamą. A mama zrobi wszystko żeby chronić swoje maleństwo._

_Z drżeniem wypuściła powietrze._

_-Zajmą się tobą ciocia Lily i wujek James – wyjaśniła, całkiem jakby mały Harry mógł to zrozumieć. A może była to wiadomość dla jej już dorosłego syna? Może specjalnie to teraz mówiła by dać potem to wspomnienie Dumbledore'owi, który miał przekazać je Harry'emu za kilkanaście lat?_

_-Będą cię kochać i opiekować się tobą. Kto wie, może nawet zaczniesz ich nazwać mamą i tatą? – ból nie do opisania zabrzmiał w tych słowach. Bryony westchnęła. – Ale ja zawsze będę przy tobie. Takie moje zadanie. Zrobię wszystko, żeby twój świat był bezpieczny. Choćbym miała cię już więcej nie zobaczyć._

_Pociągnęła nosem i po raz kolejny pocałowała synka w maleńkie czółko._

_-Kocham cię Harry. Pamiętaj o tym. Kocham cię więcej niż kogokolwiek na świecie. Jesteś mój. Tylko mój. Pamiętaj o tym Mój mały Harry Lupin._

* * *

_**Hej. Oto jak się kończy przedawkowanie fanfiction na temat Harry'ego Pottera. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie wiem skąd wzięło się to opowiadanie, ale voila oto jest! Kompletne AU zaczynające się po drugiej bitwie o Hogwart. Nic nie należy do mnie z wyjątkiem mojej postaci i jej historii.**_

_**Proszę komentujcie, bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć co sądzicie.**_


End file.
